1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to aircraft and, in particular, to information systems for aircraft. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for providing passenger information during the operation of an aircraft.
2. Background
A passenger cabin of an aircraft may provide various amenities to passengers. For example, different classes of seating may have different amounts of room and comfort with respect to seats for passengers. Some classes of seats may even allow passengers to fully recline into flat beds on long flights.
Other amenities may include power outlets, food service, lounge areas, and other suitable amenities. The amenities present may vary for different levels of service in the passenger cabin.
Another amenity that is present in many passenger cabins is an in-flight entertainment system. Within the in-flight entertainment system, passengers may view movies, view television shows, listen to music, access the Internet, as well as other entertainment activities.
These in-flight entertainment systems may include screens that are shared or individual screens for passengers. When personal display screens are present, a passenger may choose movies or other shows to watch on the personal display screen independently of other passengers.
Even with the different amenities currently available, other amenities may still be desirable for passengers. Additional amenities may be desirable for long flights, such as intercontinental flights or coast-to-coast flights.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that takes into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues.